ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Isekai Academy
Isekai Academy (Japanese: 伊勢海学院 Hepburn: ''Isekai Gakuin) is a Japanese anime series that serves as a chibi-style crossover between the various isekai genre series. Is the sequel to Isekai Quartet. Plot Franchises * ''KonoSuba * Overlord * Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World * The Saga of Tanya the Evil * That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime * The Rising of the Shield Hero * No Game No Life * Gate * Log Horizon * Sword Art Online * Drifters * In Another World with My Smartphone * The Twelve Kingdoms * How Not to Summon a Demon Lord * Wise Man's Grandchild * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash * Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest * Isekai Cheat Magician * Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? * Demon Lord, Retry! * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! * Knight's & Magic * Restaurant to Another World * So I'm a Spider, So What? * The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious * I've Been Killing Slimes for 300 Years and Maxed Out My Level * Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they? * Reborn as a Vending Machine, I Now Wander the Dungeon * Reincarnated as a Sword Characters Class-1 * Roswall L. Mathers (Homeroom Teacher) (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Emilia (Class Rep) (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) ''' * Ainz Ooal Gown (Vice Rep) ('''''Overlord) * Albedo (second Vice Rep) (Overlord) * Kazuma Sato (KonoSuba) * Aqua (KonoSuba) * Megumin (KonoSuba) * Darkness (KonoSuba) * Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) * Demiurge (Overlord) * Aura Bella Fiora (Overlord) * Mare Bello Fiore (Overlord) * Cocytus (Overlord) * Subaru Natsuki (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Puck (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) ''' * Rem (''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Ram (''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Beatrice (''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Tanya von Degurechaff ('''''The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Matheus Johann Weiss (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Vooren Grantz (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Wilibald Koenig (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Rhiner Neumann (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Naofumi Iwatani (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Paphtalia (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Filo (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Class-2 * Vanir (Homeroom Teacher) (KonoSuba) * Reinhard van Astrea (Class Rep) (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Yuri Alpha (Vice Rep) (''Overlord) * Lupusregina Beta (Overlord) * Narberal Gamma (Overlord) * Solution Epsilon (Overlord) * CZ2128 Delta (Overlord) * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (Overlord) * Neia Baraja (Overlord) * Chris (KonoSuba) * Kyoya Mitsurugi (KonoSuba) * Dust (KonoSuba) * Felt (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Anastasia Hoshin (''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Crusch Karsten (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Priscilla Barielle (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Julius Euclius (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Felix Argyle (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) ''' * Aldebaran ('''''Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Motoyasu Kitamura (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Ren Amaki (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Itsuki Kawasumi (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Melty Q. Melromarc (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Class-3 * Sebas Tian (Homeroom Teacher) (Overlord) * Yunyun (possible Class Rep) (KonoSuba) * Tuareninya Veyron (Overlord) * Brain Unglaus (Overlord) * Climb (Overlord) * Frederica Baumann (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Malty S. Melromarc (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Milim (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) * Rigurd (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) * Kurobee (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) * Medhimama (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) Class-4 *Rimuru Tempest (Homeroom Teacher) (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) *Shiroe (Class Rep) (Log Horizon) *Yōji Itami (Vice Rep) (Gate) *Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Asuna (Sword Art Online) *Leafa (Sword Art Online) *Sinon (Sword Art Online) *Benimaru (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) *Shuna (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) *Shion (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) *Souei (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) *Piña Co Lada (Gate) *Tuka Luna Marceau (Gate) *Lelei La Lelena (Gate) *Rory Mercury (Gate) *Yao Haa Dushi (Gate) *Naotsugu (Log Horizon) *Akatsuki (Log Horizon) *Nyanta (Log Horizon) *Tohya (Log Horizon) *Minori (Log Horizon) *Isuzu (Log Horizon) *Rundelhaus Code (Log Horizon) *Tetra (Log Horizon) 'Class-5' 'Class-6' 'Class-7' 'Class-8' *Masumi Shirase (Homeroom Teacher) (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) *Mamako Oosuki (Class Rep) (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) *Hakuto Kunai (Vice Rep) (Demon Lord, Retry!) *Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest) *Yue (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest) *Shea Haulia (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest) *Tio Klarus (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest) *Kaori Shirasaki (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest) *Taichi Nishimura (Isekai Cheat Magician) *Rin Azuma (Isekai Cheat Magician) *Myura (Isekai Cheat Magician) *Lemiya (Isekai Cheat Magician) *Aeria (Isekai Cheat Magician) *Cassim (Isekai Cheat Magician) *Masato Oosuki (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) *Wise (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) *Porta (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) *Medhi (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?) *Aku (Demon Lord, Retry!) *Luna Elegant (Demon Lord, Retry!) *Yu Kirino (Demon Lord, Retry!) *Isami Tahara (Demon Lord, Retry!) 'Class-9' 'Class-10' 'Class-11' Class-12 * Petelguse Romanee-Conti (possible Homeroom Teacher) (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) '' * Verdia (possible Class Rep or Vice Rep) (''KonoSuba) * Clementine (possible Class Rep or Vice Rep) (Overlord) * Mary Sioux (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Gelmud (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) * Kyo Ethnina (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Zorzal El Caesar (Gate) Teachers * Erich von Rerugen (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Adelheid von Schugel (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Pandora's Actor (Overlord) * Gazef Stronoff (Overlord) * Luna (KonoSuba) * Wilheim van Astrea (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Hakuro (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) * Kouichirou Hazama (Gate) Others * Kurt von Rudersdorf (School Principal) (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Hans von Zettour (Head Teacher) (The Saga of Tanya the Evil) * Wiz (nurse) (KonoSuba) * Master (Chef) (Restaurant to Another World) Production and release Episode list Movies Isekai Academy the Movie Multiverse Unite! Crossover with Jump High and Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon School's Adventures . Voice Cast Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Overlord Category:KonoSuba Category:Sword Art Online Category:Crossover Anime Series